1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved fluid pressure actuator construction or the like and to a method of making such an actuator construction or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicant to provide a fluid pressure actuator construction comprising a housing means having an annular surface means and a flexible diaphragm having an outer peripheral portion secured to the annular surface means and defining a fluid chamber with the housing means whereby certain pressure differentials acting across the diaphragm cause movement thereof relative to the housing means for actuation purposes or the like, the diaphragm comprising a lamination having a polymeric layer defining the side thereof facing away from the chamber and a metallic layer defining the side thereof facing the chamber. For example, see the copending patent application Ser. No. 401,875, filed July 26, 1982 of Peter J. Sacchetti.
It is also known to applicant to form an annular convolution in a flexible diaphragm after the same has been secured to the housing carrying the same by creating a pressure in the fluid chamber of the actuator construction to force a convolution in the diaphragm with the convex side thereof facing away from the fluid chamber.